"Vital point" as referred to in the present specification and claims is called "Tsubo" in Japanese and means a vital point for oriental therapy, as shown in FIG.1 with respect to vital points of the foot, and discussed hereinbelow.
In general, the oriental medical science has actually proven that abnormalities of the body can be regulated to normal state by giving some stimulation to the vital points. A means for giving stimulation to a vital point which is most generally carried out is to press the vital point by the thumb or other four fingers or by the whole of the palm of the hand. When the vital point is finger pressed, the flow of the as it is referred to "Keiraku", as it is referred to in the oriental medical science, becomes good,so that various diseases can be treated, and this is the basic principle of the oriental medical science. The Keiraku means the circulatory system which gives energy to Rokuzo Rokufu (main viscera) during the circulation therethrough, Rokuzo Rokufu being the important parts for the life of humans. Rokuzo means the liver, the heart, the spleen, the lungs, the kidney and shinpo, and Rokufu means the gall bladder, the small intestines, the stomach, the colon, the bladder and sansho. The body of humans is controlled by these Rokuzo and Rokufu, and when a trouble occurs in these viscera, the condition of the body may get out of order.
The vital points of the foot exist at positions fairly far away from the viscera, but it has been proven by the oriental medical science that stimulation to the vital points is very effective for the viscera, such as stomach and so on, and from the principle of the modern circulatory physiology, the blood circulation of the fingers and toes, namely, the peripheral circulatory dynamic condition is very delicate, and if the blood circulation of these parts is normal, the hands and feet are warm, and when the vital points are stimulated, the blood circulation of the entire body, particularly the breast and abdomen are, regulated thereby resulting in removing of various conditions of diseases, and this has been proven by experiments carried out for many years.
With regard to the vital points distributed on the foot, the positions of the vital points distributed on the sole of the foot of Ingamn-si-observation are shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the vital point 1 relates to the eye, and 2 to the lungs and the bronchial tubes, and the Yusen of the vital point 3 to the suprarenal body, and the vital point 4 to the heart, and 5 to the kidney, the heart and blood pressure, 6 to the suprarenal body, 7 to the waist and sexual organs, 8 to the colon, 9 to the spinal cord reflex part, and 10 to the kidney respectively, and when these vital points are subject to pressure stimulation, this may have effects on the respective parts. For example, if the Yusen part of the vital point 3 is subject to pressure stimulation, a medical treatment to the related part may be expected.